The Story Of Melinda Halliwell - A Charmed FanFiction
by PowerOfFourForeverMore
Summary: THIS CHAPTER: Piper speaks to some old faces to help her let go and Phoebe talks to her dad about how she really feels Will Piper move on or come back to her family? (Changed the name of the story) :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The start**

Pipers POV

It's January 14th 2007 now and the ultimate battle was just a bit over a year ago. Wyatt is now 4 and Chris is 2.

I recently found out that im pregnant again and me and Leo are excited because its the little girl that I saw all those years ago with Prue and Phoebe.

I am 25 weeks pregnant and everything is going smothly so far.

END POV

February 4th 2007

Paige, Phoebe and Piper were sat in the manor having a catch up and planning a shopping trip out in the town, since the demons were on the run because of the charmed ones.

"So Piper, whats your baby girl going to be called then?" Phoebe asked

"Well I wanna name her after the only big sister I ever had because she set the path for me to follow in her foot steps, but phoebe called her daughter Prudence Jayne, so im gonna call her Melinda Prudence, the Melinda section coming from the women who started off our charmed line"

While in the parking lot before shopping, Piper began to get what felt like contractions to her however she hid them from Paige and Phoebe because they'd worry about her.

She was only 27 weeks pregnant so this shouldn't be happening now.

Piper got another sharp pain that took her breath away and this time Phoebe noticed

"Piper, You OK?" Phoebe question in full concern of her sisters pain

"Phoebe you have to help me, it hurts. This shouldn't be happening now" And with that she collapsed into Phoebes arms

"PIPER!" Paige and Pheobe screamed

"Right Paige orb her home ok, get Leo from magic school and I'll bring the car back home ok, no hospitals not yet this just could be what she had with wyatt ok"

"Ok" With that paige orbed out with Piper

Paige had now got Leo from magic school and Piper was now concious and sitting on the couch in the sun room, feeling a little better from before. Phoebe had been sat with her keeping an eye on her while Paige and Leo sorted somewhere comfortable down stairs for her to stay in there sights

"Will everyone stop fussing im... im..."

"Piper?"

"Ughhhhh... Why now, this shouldn't be happening now LEO!" Piper said as another sharp pain hit her

"I need help, HELP ME!" She continued

"It's gonna be ok sweetie" Phoebe said

"Should we call an ambulance?" Leo said

"Piper, you wanna get checked out at the hospital" Phoebe asked

"Please, I can't deal with this anymore" She said once again slipping out of consciousness

Paige imedietly grabbed the house phone and dialled 911

"Ambulance please"

At the hospital Piper was hooked up to many moniters to check on her and the babys condition.

The baby was fine, just trying to come early

But there was something wrong with Piper...

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Please R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The diagnosis

Piper had been in hospital for around 4 hours and doctors and nurses were running in and out trying to find where the pains where coming from, as they were not contractions or braxton hicks.

Leo was sitting in the chair next to Piper, Phoebe sat in a chair on the opposite side of where Leo was sitting along with Paige and Miss Donovan was taking care of the boys at magic school.

Piper was resting as the doctors had given her some safe pain relief and the girls and Leo were chatting quietly so Piper was able to rest.

An hour later the doctor come in with Pipers diagnosis.

"Piper, we have a diagnosis for you" The doctor said

"Ok go on" Piper said

"You have 3 broken ribs, which is where your pain is coming from, therefore we need to know how it is you broke your ribs" The doctor said

"Erm... I don't know... i.. i... i can't remember" Piper says not wanting to tell anyone how it happened, As only herself and Leo know.

"It's really important that you try and remember as it could help us prevent it from happening again"

"I'll try, thank you doctor"

Paige took Leo home as Phoebe helped Piper get ready to come home from the hospital.

"Right Leo, I'll go pick the boys up from school ok" Paige said

"Ok" Leo replied

Paige orbed to magic school and picked up the boys

"Are mommy and daddy fighting again" "Wyatt asked his auntie

"What do you mean Wyatt" Paige asked

"Daddy hurt Mommy, He hit her and she was crying and Daddy just walked away" Wyatt said

"It's ok Wyatt it won't happen again"

Paige had orbed the boys home where she put them to bed and pulled Phoebe to one side after they made sure Piper was ok

"Wyatt asked me in magic school if Piper and Leo were fighting, He told me that Leo has been hitting Piper"

"What!"

"He looked scared, he said that Piper was crying and Leo walked away"

"We need to talk to Piper, Paige because we need to find out if its true"

Paige and Phoebe went to talk to Piper while Leo was out getting some things from the shops

"Piper we have to ask you something very important ok" Phoebe said

"Ok" Piper replied

"Wyatt told me, when i picked him up from school, that Leo hit you"

Piper stayed quiet

"Piper is this how your ribs broke?" Phoebe asked

Piper still remained quiet

"Piper please, we want to help you"

"Of course Leo didn't hit me, he loves me Phoebe" Piper said

"Piper, tell us the truth ok"

"I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!" Piper yells at them both

"Sorry Piper, we only wanted to ask"

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled"

A few hours later and Leo and Piper were in there room when Leo started a conversation

"What were you yelling for earlier"

"What do you mean"

"You know what I mean Piper, tell me the truth" He said getting angry

"I didn't yell"

"TELL ME THE TRUTH" Leo yelled now waking Wyatt up, however he continued to yell and grabbed hold of Pipers wrists

"I am telling the truth Leo, please let me go"

"NO!" He said punching her in the face

 **Cut to Wyatt**

Wyatt orbed out of his room into Phoebes apartment

"What you doing here buddy"

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting again, He is hurting Mommy I can hear it"

"Ok Bud i need you to orb me to auntie Paige OK"

With that they orbed to Paige

"Paige we have to hurry ok, Leo's hurting Piper"

With that the 3 orbed back to the Manor and Wyatt orbed himself back into his room.

"PIPER" Phoebe yelled

"PIPER" she yelled again

Paige heared whipering coming from Piper's room and they bust in the room as the door was locked

"OMG Piper"

"Why didn't you tell us the truth"

"Please you have to leave, he can't find out that you know, leave now" Piper said whispering

"We are not leaving you Piper" Paige said "Phoebe grab the boys ok"

"No Paige you have to leave"

"GO PHOEBE" Paige said "Piper you are coming with us ok"

Phoebe returned with the boys and they all orbed to Paiges house

"Phoebe take us back, He'll go mad, Please phoebe"

"Piper calm down ok, we are going to take care of you here while Henry gets Darryl to find him and put him behind bars"

"Phoebe, you don't understand..." Piper all of a sudden went silent and began clutching one side of her abdomen

"Piper look, you and your children are in danger being around that man, he could KILL YOU and your unborn child"

Piper stayed silent pain written all over her face

"Piper, you ok"

Piper didn't answer her face full of pain and worry

"Piper?"

"I think the baby's coming" Piper said, Phoebes face dropped

"Ok, Piper don't panic ok. don't panic" Paige said

"Paige, this baby isn't due for another 14 weeks ok, OF COURSE IM GONNA PANIC"

"Piper calm down ok, you'll be fine, we are going to take you to the hospital"

"And what are they gonna say when they see the bruises Paige, I could lose my kids... AGGHHHHHHH" She screamed as a contraction hit her

"Ok Piper, we have to do something you cannot have this baby here because its premature we need to find somewhere"

"heal her" Phoebe said

"What?"

"Heal her paige, then we can take her to the hospital and they can deliever the baby"

Paige healed Pipers bruises and they got into Paige's new car and drove to the hospital


	3. Chapter 3

Now at the hospital, Piper was in a hospital gown and Paige was sitting next to her as the IV Piper was hooked up to tried to stop her contractions, she was exhausted.

Phoebe was sorting the boys out, waiting for Coop to come back from his 'Cupid Duties'.

"Coop come on its really important" Phoebe yelled

He teleported in the house in front of Phoebe and the boys

"Hey, whats going on" he said

"Leo's been abusing Piper, she went into labour, Paige is with her. Look after the boys for me while I go swap places with Paige please."

"Course I can, call me when you get there and keep me updated"

"See ya honey"

Phoebe rushed out the house and got into her mini cooper and drove to the hospital.

About an hour later Phoebe was now staying with Piper, making sure Leo didn't show up at the hospital, and she was sitting there holding her sisters hand while Piper was peacefully sleeping.

Phoebe was texting Paige as Leo turned up at Pipers hospital room.

"You have a nerve" Phoebe said

"What do you mean" Leo said

"Piper is supposed to be your wife, you pregnant wife might I add and you beat her up Leo. Its not fair on her or your kids Leo. Wyatt is shit scared of you and Chris doesn't want to see his daddy. They saw you tonight Leo, Wyatt saw you and he came straight for me."

"You have this wrong Phoebe, Wyatts 2 he wouldnt know anything and Chris is 1"

"See you don't know anything Wyatt is 4 and Chris is 2 Leo, i'm calling Darryl theres a warrant for your arrest"

Phoebe grabbed her phone and dialled Darryl's number while hospital security came to detain Leo

When Leo had been arrested, Phoebe phoned Paige while Piper slept, still unbeknown to Leos presence just a few moments before.


	4. Chapter 4

Paige had arrived at the hospital around 10 minutes ago after swapping over with Phoebe.

She was tired but was staying awake so that she could keep Piper company, even though she was still sleeping.

About an hour after the switch over, Paige and Piper were having a chat when the doctor came in.

"Hi Piper, How are you"

"I'm ok, few twinges of pain but nothing more"

"Well I have to say this to you and its not good news..."

"What is it doctor?" Paige asked

"The medication isn't working as well as we hoped and it will stop working altogether at one point"

Piper froze up, the medication is no longer going to work. She couldn't handle this, its like Wyatt all over again but worse

* * *

Phoebe was now at the hospital and was chatting with Paige in the waiting room

"She hasn't said anything?" Phoebe said

"No, when the doctor left the room she just lay there" Paige replied

"I don't even know what to say to her" Phoebe said

"Me neither, with everything that happened with Leo and now this its gonna push her off the edge"

"That's what i'm worried about"

* * *

Phoebe and Paige returned to Piper's room

"Do you want anything Piper?" Phoebe asked

Piper just lay there not answering Phoebes question

"We are here with you Piper, every step of the way" Phoebe added

"We love you Piper and we are going to help pull you both out of this" Paige added onto Phoebes comment

"Piper please talk to us, please piper"

Piper still remained silent, she only showed signs of pain

"I'm getting the doctor" Phoebe said

* * *

Phoebe returned with the doctor who checked Piper out

"She's fine, baby is in distress though. Looks like its going to be a C-Section. Piper, we need to take you in for an emergency C-Section, Can you hear me?" the doctor said

Piper replied with a nod, pain clearly written all over her face...

 **Will the baby be ok?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys,**

 **I'm struggling with the next chapter so bare with me as i try to complete it**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed, shoutouts coming soon.**

 **BTW, how would you guys feel about a Trivia at the end of each chapter and the winner gets a shoutout in the following chapter? Let me know by reviewing or private messaging me.**

 **Thanks Guys,**

 **Ellie**

 **aka**

 **PiperHalliwell98**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm super sorry I haven't posted since December, I got locked out and I only just got round to change my password... Plus my college is demanding (and time wasting) sooo...**

 **I am back now so lets get on with this chapter :)**

 **BTW Leo is a mortal this takes place after the season finale :)**

 **Ellie xx**

 **Phoebe's POV**

I can't believe this is happening to Piper... First Leo attacks her and now she's having to have a c-section **(i've decided to not make it an emergency because that happened with Chris... so i'm going in a different direction with this)**...

She hasn't said a word since the doctor said the medication stopped working, She hasn't been this quiet since Prue died...

"Paige, I'm going to go get a drink do you want anything?" I asked Paige

"No thank you" She replied. She's been sat by Piper for an hour now trying to get her to speak

"Do you want anything Piper?" I asked, hopefully she'll reply

She just sat there with a blank face...

"Piper talk to us honey. Whats wrong?" Paige was talking to her now. I decide to leave getting a drink and sit with Piper, she's way more important to me.

"Piper, it's us. It's OK to talk to us you know." I say chipping in

She looked between the 2 of us and started tearing up

"You tried to help me... and I sent you away... its all my fault this is happening right now" She was proper crying, something I haven't seen her do since Prue...

"Piper the only person to blame is Leo OK" Paige said. Piper flinched at the mention of his name.

She then started clutching her stomach and moaning in pain so Paige ran to get the doctor.

When Paige returned the doctor checked Piper over and said she was progressing too quickly for a C-Section and that the baby was going to be born within the next hour to hour and a half...

...

 **Piper's POV**

I'm so tired and I can't really process anything thats happening right now...

Baby Melinda could be born within the hour, it could've been prevented if I would've told the truth.

I yelled at my sisters because they tried to help me... What kind of sister am I?

...

 **Paige's POV**

We're all exhausted, worried and scared.

We should've noticed this, we could've prevented Leo attacking Piper (twice) but we didn't

... I feel so responsible for what happened and it may have costed me my niece... and sister

...

 **Ok so im ending this here because its almost 11:30pm here in the wonderful UK**

 **Hope you enjoyed...**

 **Ellie xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guy's im gonna have a little freak out**

 **OVER 1 THOUSAND people have read this story and i want to thank everyone of you!**

 **Now a little rant**

 **It's 30 degrees Celsius here in the UK by the time i'm writing this sooooo... excuse me if its rubbish**

 **Ellie xx**

 **Phoebe's POV**

It's super early in the morning, 2:30, Piper's in extreme pain and there's nothing we can do to stop it...

She keeps saying she's fine, she'll get through this... but I know Piper, she's holding back and she wants to say something... but she wont.

 **END POV**

 **NOBODYS POV**

As another contraction hit Piper, more painful than the last, Paige ran to get the doctor... Melinda was coming and she was coming now...

Piper was tired... the only thing keeping her awake was the pain

Phoebe was drinking as much coffee as she could to stay awake, she was struggling

Paige was orbing between Phoebes apartment and the hospital helping the Coop and Henry out as much as she could, she was exhausted

"Ok Piper it's time" The doctor told her sympathetically, she knew this was going to be rough

"ok..." Piper whispered

...

The next 20 minutes where a blur

Piper couldn't remember anything other than doctors screaming and that poor baby crying... that meant everything was going to be alright... didn't it?

She then very briefly heard Phoebes and Paiges pleas for her to stay with them

why would they be doing that?

"Piper come one stay with me Ok, I can't lose you too, please Piper I love you" Phoebe plead

And that was the last thing she heard

...

Piper had bled heavily just like with Chris, but worse.

She was in an induced coma and baby Melinda was placed in NICU...

Phoebe stayed with Piper and Paige was in between the baby and Piper until they had to go home.

Paige, Phoebe and their families all went to the manor to clean and sleep and settle the boys into their routine so they wouldn't worry so much

Phoebe was putting the Boys to bed when Wyatt asked the most heartbreaking question

"Is my mommy dead? Did my daddy kill her?"

"No, Wyatt daddy didn't kill mommy" Phoebe replied

"So why are you and auntie Paige so sad?"

"Because mommy is very sick at the moment and she needs to sleep, but the doctors are taking care of her"

"So she's going to be OK"

"Yes Mommy is going to be ok and so is the baby OK"

Why was she making this promise? Phoebe knows better than anyone than to make these promises to children...

...

Piper had a tube coming out her mouth, tubes and little plaster things everywhere... she lost so much blood

She lay so quietly in that hospital bed, her her tucked behind her ears and her face was pale.

Now she just had to pull through...

...

 **Ok guys sorry if thats lacking, British weather is hitting in the 30's (degrees c) and its freaking HOT!**

 **Concentration is down right now due to the heat so pleasseee excuse me. I'll get better I promise**

 **Ellie xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, writing another chapter today (just finished and uploaded one, now starting this one)... Its 17 degrees C at 23:00 in the uk and tomorrow is set to be 31 degrees C by early after noon... YAY!**

 **Anyways because I probably wont sleep I'm going to start this chapter and hopefully have it uploaded later to make up for my months of absence**

 **Ellie xx**

 **...**

 **Pipers POV**

I feel a warm hand in mine, I know its Phoebes because her hands are so small, but I can't squeeze it.

I'm drifting away I can feel it.

I see someone in front of me, I don't know where I am, they're stepping closer

As the person steps closer I know who it is...

It's Prue

...

 **Phoebe's POV**

Piper looks so peaceful... I just want this to be over for her

This reminds me of when she had Aroya Fever **(S2E12 for anyone interested)**

She nearly died on us then, I know she'll pull through this time

"Piper, it's Phoebe. You probably cant't hear me but I'm gonna talk anyway. I just want you to know that I love you and I'm always here for you. Don't leave me Piper not now... Your only 33 years old you have a lot to live for. You have to fight Piper if not for you then for your beautiful kids. Wyatt needs his mommy, Chris is confused and needs you to help him, and Melinda is just a day old Piper she can't lose her mommy before she gets to know her. You can fight this Piper, I know you can."

Piper doesn't move, magic can't help...

I look behind me and I see my dad standing in the door way so I run up and hug him to which he embraces and hugs me tighter

"She'll be fine Phoebe. She's Piper she won't give up without a fight" He told me

"But she's so vulnerable. She was being beaten and I couldn't tell. I could've lost her if it wasn't for Wyatt... What if I do lose her?"

"Phoebe, we won't lose her. She's a fighter and Leo... Oh he'll pay for this. Darryl and Henry will make sure he won't get away with it"

...

 **Paige's POV**

I'm sitting in NICU bed 14 with Melinda to see how she's doing

So far so good.

She has some breathing issues, because her lungs were not mature enough, she's got an infection but shes fighting it and she is severely premature and small...

When she was born she was just 3 pounds...

"You know Melinda. Mommy is gonna get through this and so are you. OK. Halliwells stay strong"

...

 **Piper's POV**

"Prue? Is that you?" I asked

"Yes sweetie it's me. Mom and Grams are here too" Prue replied, it's really her!

"Why am I here?"

"You nearly died Piper. But your in a coma" Mom tells me, What happened to me?

"The baby! Is Melinda OK?"

"Melinda is fine Piper. You will be too. But your here because you lost a lot of blood hunny" Grams said. Like Chris all over again?

"I don't remember anything. I just remember Phoebe and Paige's pleads." I say

"Phoebe can't lose me. She's been through so much. I have to get back to her! I need to get back to her!" I demand

"Piper calm down honey. You'll go back soon. But first you need to release your emotions, you need to get closure for everything that happened in your life. You never got over me, your grams or Prue. You just bottled up and acted like your fine. But we know your not honey, you need to talk to us." Mom says

"But I don't want to. I can't" I say

I don't want to relive those moments. I cant.

"Honey you have too. To be able to go back to your life." Grams said hugging me

"You can't die young like us Piper. You need to live" Mom says

"ok..." I say

Looks like I have to go there...

"Ok lets start with me..." Mom says

"I was 4, I didn't really understand. I was so confused. You didn't come pick me up from school and Prue, Grams and Phoebe were all upset. I didn't know how to react. My teacher used to console me. But I insisted I was fine..." I'm crying... so are the others "I didn't need consoling, I just needed my mommy. I wouldn't say that to anyone. Prue just kept herself to herself, barely spoke to anyone other than Grams. I never got over losing my mom so young and I became the one stopping the fights and arguments between Prue and Phoebe fighting over MY bunny teddy" I'm sobbing

"I technically became a mother at 4 years old and I couldn't show I was too sad because then I would've been called a baby"

Mom hugged me

"Oh Piper, I had no idea" Grams said

"And then when Grams died I was 24, I just thought back to what happened with mom. I almost felt responsible for what happened too, I felt like I could've stopped it from happening. If I could've stopped Phoebe from being so rebelious and Prue from being so obnoxious Grams would have lived longer... I never got passed it because I was still hearbroken over mom, dad wasn't around and I took on the role of 3 people... I held back so much so I ended up becoming less and less like myself and more and more like you guys... I felt like a fraud."

Letting go of all these emotions really is helping... I feel calm

"Then Prue died just over 3 years later... I felt like I survived because Leo was my husband and he didn't want me to die... I felt like Prue dying was my fault" I can't go through this one... not again, it's only been 5 years

"I took on the big sister role, I became the oldest and I'd never lived without Prue. When she died I hated her for leaving, I couldn't process that she was really gone" Prue is sobbing hard, so am I "I told myself, 'be more Prue', but I was acting as a mother, father and grandmother to Phoebe, I couldn't act like Prue aswell. When Paige came along. I was angry about being lied too for 24 years. I became angry and took it out on Paige because she was the easiest to target."

I stopped

Mom, Grams and Prue are silent

they look shocked

I've finally let go

...

 **Phoebes POV  
** Dad and I are talking when Paige walks in.

She says Melinda is doing fine, which I sigh with relief.

Now we're just waiting on Piper

"Phoebe she'll be just fine. You know she will" Paige says

"But what if she's not"

...

 **I have to end it there...**

 **Sorry**

 **I'll be back with more**

 **Ellie xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys im backkkkkk!**

 **So right now its 23 degrees celcius here in the uk at 1am...**

 **Staying cool is horrid and I can't sleep during the heat.**

 **I'm basing this chapter SOLELY around Piper and Phoebe**

 **So to pass time I'm writing this to you**

 **Please review**

 **Ellie**

 **xx**

 **...**

 **Piper's POV**

Mom, Grams and Prue have left now, time to go back...

The portal appears and I jump into it...

...

 **Phoebes POV**

It's been 4 days since Piper went into the coma.

She's still so still.

I'm alone here right now, other than Piper

Paige and Dad went to the manor to help with the kids

"Piper, Honey come on fight this. I love you Piper. Come one"

It took a few seconds before I realised that Piper squeezed my hand and she was fighting the ventilation

I ran so fast to grab a doctor

...

 **Piper's POV**

I barely remember anything

I remember Prue, Mom and Grams and then Phoebe telling me to fight this

But it's all a blur, like was i dreaming?

Then I hear an unfamiliar voice

"Piper I need you to give me a big cough, so I can get this tube out. OK" It was a doctor?

I coughed, and gagged until I could breathe on my own, properly.

Then I see Phoebe rush to my side

"I'm sorry" I say

"Honey, theres nothing to be sorry for" She says calmly

"Wheres the baby?"

"Shes in NICU but shes doing really well, but to be able to come home she needs to weigh 6 pounds 5 ounces and right now shes only 4 pounds 3 ounces. She's beautiful, just like you" she says

"and him..." the dreaded question

"Honey... you need to rest. Don't think about him. Dad and Paige are on the way, with the boys"

My boys, my poor boys.

"Are they okay?"

"They're fine honey. Now we will talk about him later ok, rest. I'll be back in a second"

If she was leaving, he must've been arrested. Right?

I slowly start to fall asleep

...

NOBODYS POV

Piper's still sleeping when Victor, Paige, Phoebe and the boys come in.

The boys sit on the chairs and talk to Piper quietly

"What did the doctor say?" Paige asked

"Urm... she said she may be confused. Which she was. And she'll be groggy and feel sick but she's fine" Phoebe replied

"I'm so relieved" Victor said

"Me too" Phoebe says

They watch the boys talking to Piper, when she starts to stir

"MOMMY!" Wyatt said, a little to loud

"Shhh, Wyatt there's sick people here you have to be quiet ok" Phoebe says

"Ok" he replies

Piper opens her eyes and Victor walks over and holds her hand

"Hi dad" Piper says

"Hi sweetie" he says back

"Hi mommy" Wyatt says

"Momma" Chris says

"Are boys come here" Piper says to them. To which Victor and Paige put them on the bed and they both cuddle up to each side of Piper

Once comfy they start to fall asleep.

"Aww the must've had a hard time without me" Piper says

"Listen to you, always worrying about others" Victor says

"It's a mothers job to worry" Phoebe says

"I thought I was going crazy you know... I saw things" Piper says

"What do you mean, Piper?" Paige says

"I thought I saw Mom, Grams and Prue while I was in that coma" She replies

Victor and Paige stay silent

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asks, slightly worried

"Yeah, ummm... they told me I needed to relieve my self of everything thats gone on, with them. They told me I hadn't got over any of them dying and I had to talk it out and then I was here..." Piper replies "I am crazy" she added

"No honey your not, you where probably up there between life and death, that's not crazy. Dealing with demons is crazy" Phoebe adds

...

About an hour later Paige took the boys home and Victor stayed with Phoebe and Piper

"Paige didn't say much, is she ok?" Piper asks

"Yeah I'm sure she's fine honey. Now get some rest we'll be right here"

Piper tried to sleep but she couldn't

"Whats the matter, Honey?" Phoebe asked

"I can't sleep. I keep thinking he's going to walk through the door"

"He won't honey. He's locked up" Victor reassured her

"I know, I just want to see my baby and go home... I don't like hospitals" Piper said

Victor and Phoebe looked at Piper and gave her a knowing look, she's not going home for a few days

Piper comforted herself into the pillow and eventually fell asleep

Victor and Phoebe began talking again before heading home

...

 **Leo's POV**

I'm going to get out of here. One way or another I'm getting out of here, and i'm getting my wife and kids back...

Just wait...

There's a big secret I'm hiding...

I didn't lose my powers...

Because I'm about to become the new...

SOURCE!

...

 **This didnt take really long to write...**

 **I started it then saved it, then I finished it**

 **I don't really like this chapter as much as the last one, but I'm gonna do a time jump...**

 **Hope you guys liked it**

 **Ellie xoxo**


End file.
